Twisted Chains
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU:Rewrite of As You Wish It. Harry Potter comes from a race of the most desired, finally, he is of age. And the Wizarding World has become his playground.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Finally, finally, the rewrite for As You Wish It is here! For those of you who have read the old version welcome back! For those of you just joining. Welcome! And don't worry, you don't have to read the old one to understand this one.**_ _ **Also while this does have an underage warning, it's mostly a just in case kind. The adulthood age for Harry is fifteen, so there ISN'T a need for an underage warning. But like I said, it's a just in case for some readers who don't like it regardless.**_

 _ **Warnings: Possible slash, underage. Nice Petunia and Dudley la gasps!**_

* * *

 **Twisted Chains**

 **Prologue:**

 **August 5, 1980**

The village is small, with a village square, post office, a pub and a few shops. The residential streets were lined with quaint cottages, and a street called Church Lane that lead up to a church. The village was quiet as it should at one in the morning, so no one saw the figure walking past the cottages finally stopping at one in particular.

The figure stared at the cottage, before opening the white gate and walking through, barely glancing at the rows of flowers and when they finally came upon the front door; they did not bother to knock. With eyes seemingly glowing, they watched as the door silently glided open, after a moment they stepped through.

The house was dark, but that didn't seem to stop the figure from making their way through it, walking past the living room, kitchen and down the hall until they came upon the door they were seeking. Like the front door, this door glided silently open and they stepped in.

It was a nursery; a soft golden light illuminated the furniture, toys, and walls. By a closed and draped window was a crib with hanging slowly spinning little broomsticks, the figure went over to the crib and peered inside.

It was a baby, a boy, with soft wild black hair and dressed in white and red.

"His name is Harry"

The figure took a step back, and looked over its shoulder to the door, standing there was a woman. She wore a robe, and barefooted. She had long red hair and green eyes, green eyes whose pupils were vertical narrowed and glowing.

"Evening sister" said the woman.

"Lily" said the figure.

Lily's eyes soften, and she stepped into the room, and kept moving until she was hugging the figure. Who stiffened for a moment, before hugging Lily back.

"It's good to see you, Petunia" Lily said.

"And you"

Letting go of her sister, Lily turned to the crib where her son was still asleep, unaware of what was happening; the woman's green eyes no longer glowing.

"He's cute" Petunia said, "almost as cute as my Pup"

Rolling her eyes, Lily reached down to smooth the soft wild black hair, "I'm glad you came to see him" she said, "despite our differences of opinions on certain matters"

"Just because I think you could have done better than Potter, does not mean you are no longer my sister nor does it mean Harry is no longer my nephew"

"And you are still mine, despite the fact that our laws should dictate otherwise"

Petunia gave a soft huff of laughter before she reached down and rubbed Harry's stomach when the babe started to fuss, "Has Caretaker been to see him?" she then asked when her nephew had settled back down.

"No" Lily shook her head, "but he did send gifts, I expect he'll come by for a visit soon"

Petunia nodded.

"I hope you'll be able to join us, when that time comes, you, your Pup.…and your husband"

"He is my husband in the eyes of the humans only"

"But he loves you"

"And I him, though many, even you have questioned why"

"Perhaps once or twice"

Petunia chuckled, before becoming a bit somber, "I doubt he will be welcomed though, Vernon barely tolerances the fact that James has magic, knowing our heritage would most likely will push him over the edge"

Lily titled her head slightly to the side, "Should I be worried?" she asked

Petunia stared at her, then she smiled, her eyes glowing; in the dim light two fluffy tails flickered within her shadow. "Worried about what?" she purred.

Lily stared, then she smiled and her eyes glowed back.

 **October 31, 1981**

…..Something, has happened.

Petunia opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, she listened, but all she could hear was the nightly sounds of the house and neighborhood outside.

Something was wrong.

After a quick glance at her snoring husband, Petunia quietly got out of bed, and after putting on her robe; left the bedroom. Without a sound, she made her way down the hall to her son's room. A quick peek showed all was well, after closing the door softly, she continued on; searching the house for anything out of place. Ten minutes later, she found nothing, brows furrowing and wondering if perhaps it was her imagination. Petunia started her way back up to the bedroom, one foot hovering over the first step when she suddenly felt it.

Someone had just entered Privet Drive, more specifically, a Wizard.

While it wasn't uncommon for a Wizard to pass through occasionally, not to mention the Wizarding World seemed to be celebrating something or other today, this was different. Through-out the whole day she had felt a presence watching her and her family, it wasn't threatening, just observant so she had let it be. Now, another unknown presence had appeared just as something or another had awoken her from sleep. Eyes narrowing, she focused on the new presence raising a brow when she recognized it.

" _What are you doing here old man?"_

Tilting her head just slightly, she listened.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall"

Petunia raised a brow both at how easily she picked up the voice, which meant he was within her hearing range, and at a name she hadn't heard about for a long time; there is silence for a moment then a new voice joined the first.

"How did you know it was me?"

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly"

Petunia only half-listened to the two, wondering if perhaps the two were here to see Mrs. Figg.

"No….Not Lily and James….I can't believe it"

" _What about my sister?"_ Petunia blinked, cursing herself for not paying attention.

"I know, my dear, I know, they will be missed greatly"

Petunia paled, no, that can't be right. Her sister was….she would have felt it if…..she did, but it was different….No, not her Lily. Leaning heavily against the wall Petunia whined softly, her throat tightened and her eyes started to water. With a sniff, she brushed wiped it away, and stood upright.

" _No, I will not mourn until there is proof"_ she thought, before focusing back on the two.

"It's true? After all he's done, all the people he killed….he couldn't kill a little boy? Of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess, we may never know"

So her sister and Potter were supposedly dead, and her nephew was alive, that still didn't explain _**why**_ both of them were here, as it had become obvious that they weren't here to see Mrs. Figg. She quickly found her answer when McGonagall cried out.

"You _**can't**_ mean the people who live here? Dumbledore, you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't fine two people who are less like us"

Correctly assuming McGonagall meant her family, Petunia grinned slightly, Oh, if only they knew.

"And they've got a son, who I saw kick his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets"

Oh, so _**that's**_ what she saw, she had wondered. Her kit's tail suddenly popping out broad daylight had startled her, unprepared she had quickly casted a Cover spell. Not even thinking of what the spell had others seeing.

"Harry Potter, can't come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him"

The two thinking they had any say in her family's matters aside, that was an odd thing for Dumbledore to say, especially since McGonagall just told the man that her family was assumingly awful.

"His aunt and uncle will explain everything, when he's older. I've written a letter"

" _A letter? Really?"_

"A letter, really? Albus, these people will never understand him!"

" _Actually it would be the other way around"_ Petunia thought as she sat down on the first step of the stairs.

"He'll be famous, a legend, I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future."

" _What exactly has my nephew done? He can barely say words!"_

"There will be books written about Harry, every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly, it would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he could walk and talk, for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Petunia's brow furrowed, that didn't make very good sense. McGonagall and Dumbledore obviously thought she and her husband were Muggles, and she knew for a fact that Dumbledore was aware of her not visiting her sister that one night aside, and of the…Incident some years back. No one knew of those visits so she's sure the man had come up with his own conclusions about her, a less then flattering conclusions. So how can the man be so sure that if everything he thought about her and her family be true, that they would even bother with explaining anything to her nephew…whatever it was. Or even treat him fairly, she seen what Muggle families could do to people, children included, when it came to Magic.

A sudden rumbling had Petunia jumping and glad that her husband was a heavy sleeper, even more so when a third loud booming voice joined McGonagall and Albus. The booming voice, belonging to one called Hagrid was shushed, though not before Sirius Black's name was mention.

"Were there any problems?"

"No sir, house was almost destroyed, but I got him out before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as were we was flyin' over Bristol"

"Is that where—?"

"Yes, he'll have that scare forever"

Her nephew was hurt?

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself about my left knee that is a prefect map of the London Underground"

Wasn't that an interesting thing to say, and not about the London bit either. The three talk more, then footsteps head in her house's direction, and they came and stopped at the front door; Petunia waited. There is the shifting of clothing, followed by a somber silence before Dumbledore finally spoke again.

"Well, that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations"

" _Are they…..did they just….they aren't…"_

"Yeah, I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professors"

There is a rumble, and then it was just two.

"I shall see you soon I expect, Professor McGonagall"

There is the blowing of a nose, smell of magic and the last thing Petunia heard was "Good luck, Harry".

"They just left _**my**_ nephew on the doorstep, in the middle of the night. In October _"_ Petunia mumbled as she stood up and made her way to the door, quietly she opened it and indeed found her nephew bundled up and alone on her doorstep. "Revenge will be swift and painful" she whispered as she gathered Harry in her arms, well not painful; mostly embarrassing because of her people's laws. But revenge will be had.

She found the scar they were talking about, it was shaped like a lightning bolt, but there was nothing else about it. There were no other injuries that she could find or sense, and she also saw the note pined to the blanket. Leaving it for later, she turned and walked back into the house, the door closing silently behind her.

When the sun rises, Vernon Dursley will wake up to a new member of the household, and by the evening, he'll be in a new place; single and no memories of a wife or child. When the sun rises, Petunia will make a choice, it'll hurt her; but she won't regret the decision, because her husband will be safe. When the sun rises, Petunia will pack her things, son, and nephew, and make her way to her Caretaker. When the sun rises, Petunia will mourn her losses, before resuming her rule as mother to her son, and new mother to her nephew.

But until then, Petunia merely sits in the living room, sleeping nephew cradled in one arm while she reads the note left to her.

 _ **~.~**_

Somewhere in a place known to only one, a powerful man sat and cursed his carelessness.

He should have known that they would have some kind of protection on the child, but he had gotten cocky, and thus he had been unprepared for the sudden blast. Unprepared to be flung away from the child, house, and landing in a heap in dirt. Miles away from Godric's Hollow.

The blast had injured him, nothing fatal, and he had been able to make it here. In a few days he would be healed. But his magic, while not gone. Seemed to be locked somehow, and he has a feeling it was not permanent. Of course that could be desperate thinking. For now, the Wizarding World was celebrating his supposed death, and their supposed savior, let them. Let them celebrate, let them have their peace.

For he, the Dark Lord, will rise once more.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted Chains**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **November 2, 1981**

Seeing the house again brought back memories. Memories of playing in the forest, of swimming in the lake in the Summer. Jumping into piles of leaves in the Autumn, snowballs fights, hot chocolate, and snowmen in the Winter. Rainy days were spent inside, playing games with Caretaker. Lessons in the study, hiding and playing hooky in the attic.

They were all just memories now.

Sighing, Petunia placed the last of her sister's things in the trunk, she had gathered the items from what had been left of the cottage after the attack. The spell Lily had placed when she first moved in had still been in effect; thus ensuring only her sister or Caretaker would be able to see what needed to be seen. She is placing the last of the items inside when her son and nephew enter fifteen minutes later, giggling. She braced herself when they head straight for her, laughing when they latched onto her.

"Apparently, nap time is over" she said.

Her son's tail smacked her in the face.

"Sorry about that" chuckled a voice from the doorway.

Petunia smiled at her Caretaker, Caz, who wore a sheepish expression before entering the room.

"It's alright Caretaker" Petunia said, tilting her head back when Harry started to reach for one of her ears.

Caz sat down next to her on the floor and took hold of Harry who immediately started hitting him with his newly grown tail, the Caretaker just sighed and took the abuse. Petunia laughed before nuzzling her kit, making a soft rumbling sound that Dudley answered back with something close to a happy yip. Caz's family has been the Evans' Caretakers going on three generations now, inheriting the role after the previous Caretaker died of old age. Petunia could think of no other family suited to the role, nor could she could think of anyone better then the youngest son to teach and help raise her Pups. Who house they were currently staying, though a holiday home for the family, was actually owned by Caz and was located in the forest of South West, England.

Harry laughed when Caz growled and playful nipped at a furry ear, "Almost done?" Caz then asked, indicating to the open trunk.

"Yes" Petunia nodded, "I've left a few things out, for Harry and for myself"

Caz nodded, he then used the opportunity to get a good look at Petunia when the woman turned her attention to her son. The fur on her tail had lost its shine and her ears seemed to be in a permanent droop, and her eyes were sad. He hoped that with time, Petunia would return to her usual self, instead of just acting for the Pups. And so she wouldn't worry her Caretaker. Caz sighed, this wasn't how he planned for Harry and Dudley to come here, then again he never imagined losing his Lily, not this way.

"Come on" Caz finally said, tickling Harry, "time for lunch" he picked up the Pup, and headed for the door.

Petunia nodded, and with her son in her arms, followed her Caretaker out the room.

 _ **~.~**_

A Musahib is believed to be the First creation on Earth before humans, others believe that they are either the next evolution for humans, or the remains of the early human evolutionary process. Humans have called them Demons, Spirits, and even gods. Wizards and Witches, just know them to be very powerful beings. Most Musahib will have an animal feature, depending on the type, for example; tails, animal ears, or even wings. Musahib have very powerful limitless magic, even at a young age and are taught to control it by their Caretaker and parents.

Magic and features aside, the other unique thing about Musahib was that they picked a Master or Mistress who they serve, love, protect and bond with. Which is similar to a Familiar in the Wizarding World, the difference is, is that the _**Musahib**_ picked the Master/Mistress as stated before; not the other way around. Another thing that sets Familiars and Musahib apart is that the Musahib have two names, the one that is freely given, and the second is a secret one that only the Musahib, it's parents, Caretaker, and bonded Master/Mistress know. When a Master/Mistress is chosen and the bond is complete said Master/Mistress are given a power boost of their own if they are a Wizard or a Witch; if the Master/Mistress is a Muggle, it is said that they a given better Sight.

Like a Familiar. A Musahib will serve and protect their Master/Mistress until death. However Musahib and Master/Mistress are bonded through a life force, and while death is inevitable, the Master/Mistress can enjoy a long lifespan before then. And though a Musahib can have a sexual relationship with their Master/Mistress when bonded, it's not always the case, and some bonded pair are only platonic in nature. All this makes the Musahib very much desirable in the Wizarding World, and those chosen are considered with high regard.

The last defining feature for a Musahib, is that they can have children with each other, their Master/Mistress and even their Caretaker. However, anyone else is forbid by law. Vernon had not been Petunia's Master, so by law, she was supposed to be cast out of the family, however, Lily, Caz and the rest of the family did not. They continue to welcome her, even if they did not agree with her decision.

The Evens family come from a long line of Fox Musahib, Fox Musahib are typical found in Asia; mostly Japan. Apparently they liked the food there. For years they've roamed the lands there, occasionally being spotted by Muggles in various forms until the Muggles there started calling them Kitsune, and a mythology was created. However, Petunia's great-great grandmother married a British Musahib, moved to England and there the family lived to this day.

Petunia, like her sister was a red two-tailed Fox, however you would only see one tail if you happened to stumble across them without their Cover spell. For a Fox Musahib, it's hard to tell how many tails they truly had; which ranged can from one to nine. The only way to know for sure is if the Musahib transformed into a full fox, to which all their tails came be seen, or occasionally you'll be able to see them within the Fox's shadow. The more tails, the more powerful the magic.

Some Musahib Foxes had their ears on top of their head, however, Petunia's ears were where a human's ears would be, long and big with red fur much like Fennec fox, a trait that her son and nephew shared. However, while Dudley had her and Lily's red coloring, Harry's was a pure white. Currently the Pups only had one tail, however they still grow more as they grew into adulthood which was the human age of fifteen. Both Petunia and Caz were sure that the two Pups would inherit their mothers' two tails, then again both of the sisters' parents had only one tail, so it was anyone's guess honestly. And like their mothers, and all other Fox Musahib, their pupils were narrowly long.

"You know you'll have to give Harry a true name" Caz said a week after they've been living here, sighing when a laughing Harry threw a fist full of oatmeal at him, thankfully it was warm.

From where she was cleaning away the remainder of food from Dudley's mouth, Petunia gave a small amused smile before eyes dimmed with sadness. A Musahib child was given their true name by their parents when they turned a year old. The Naming Ceremony is attended by the parents and Caretaker only, Harry had turned a year when the family had been in hiding, and after reading through her sister's journal that she had discovered when she went to the remains of the cottage; Petunia learned that Lily had yet to give her son a true name. And had finally came to a decision to contact Caz and do the ceremony regardless of the risks only to be killed three days later. Which meant it was up to her now.

"A Naming Ceremony should not be a somber event" Petunia said softly as she placed the napkin on the table and proceeded to lift her son out of the high seat.

Sliding the bowl away from Harry when it became obvious that the Pup wasn't going to eat anymore, Caz said nothing, though he understood. Dudley's Ceremony had been wonderful, despite the Pup's father not being there, for obvious reasons.

" _No reason why Harry's shouldn't"_ the Caretaker thought as he went about cleaning the Pup's mouth, "It won't be" he then said to Petunia, with Harry in his arms he went over to Musahib, and gentle tugged on an ear like he used to do when the Vixen had been a Pup. "Harry's Naming Ceremony will be greatest of them all, Lily would have wanted it so"

Touching on the ear that had been tugged, Petunia gave a little smile.

A few days later, Dudley would have spilled the Blessed Water (Traditional the Pup was not supposed to attend, but they made an exception and wasn't like Dudley would remember anyway), Harry would have somehow managed to climb off the Ceremonial Stone and then the two cousin will have run off together, hiding from their mother/aunt and Caretaker. Only to be found again, covered in dirt and dust, but in the end, Harry will have his true name; and Petunia will have laughed in what felt like forever.

 _ **~.~**_

They were at the lake that she and Lily use to swim in, the water was too cold, but the weather was nice enough for a picnic along the shore. Petunia is watching Caz play ball with the Pups, and nibbling on cookies, when her nose flared and her ears twitched. She smiled when a large body sat down next to her on the big green blanket.

"Hello Fenrir" she greeted before lifting up the tupperware of cookies in offering.

Fenrir took one, but didn't eat it, instead he watched the playing children, who hadn't noticed the newcomer. Caz had, the Caretaker only glancing at Fenrir before going back to playing.

"I heard about Lily" Fenrir turned away from the children to Petunia, "I'm sorry"

Petunia's throat goes tight, and she quickly blinked away the unshed tears that started to swell up in her eyes, "….Thank you" she said voice hoarse, tail twitching uneasily.

Fenrir is silent after that, big hand crushing the cookie in crumbs, to anyone else it wouldn't by anything strange. But Petunia wasn't just anyone, she had known the Werewolf since they were both Pups respectively.

Fenrir, was fidgeting.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Fenrir glanced at her then back at the children, "I just" the Wolf paused, then took a deep breath, "I didn't haven't anything to do with that night, I didn't even _**know**_ , if I did I could ha—mmphf!"

Petunia smiled at the bewildered look on the Werewolf's face, "I know you didn't betray my sister" she then said as Fenrir chewed and swallowed the cookies she had shoved into his mouth, "whoever did though, will pay dearly"

Fenrir didn't even blink at the growl and glowing eyes, "No doubt" he'd help too, Petunia was Pack after all; just as Lily had been, "just don't lose sight of what is important"

Petunia followed his gaze back to the children who had finally noticed the newcomer and were hiding beyond an amused Caz, "I won't" she reassured him, "now then, would you like to meet the Pups?"

"Love too"

It took barely five minutes for the children to be rolling around in the dirt with the Wolf.

"He is so giving them a bath later" Caz grumbled to Petunia as they watched.

The Musahib giggled.

 _ **~.~**_

Petunia is watching in amusement as Fenrir struggled to get Dudley's pants on, the Pup kicking and wiggling, in her lap; Harry sat happily. Sucking his thumb, her long fluffy tail curled around him.

"Hold still you little—" Fenrir growled, glaring at the giggling Pup when he got kicked in the face.

"He's going to be a fighter" Petunia smiled.

"I bet" Fenrir grumbled, though his voice sounded oddly fond and a bit proud.

"Looks like someone finally noticed you absences" Caz said as he came into the living room, he showed them the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

"It's been three weeks" Petunia said in some disbelief, bouncing Harry as she read the headlines.

 **The Boy-Who-Lived And Family Missing!**

The article continued on to say that a family friend had stopped by, and had discovered the whole family hadn't been in the house for days, and searches were being done.

"I best contact Dumbledore" Petunia sighed, the last thing she needed is for anyone to find her ex-husband and undo her memory spell; no matter how impossible that was, "surprised it took Figg so long to notice" she then added.

"I'm surprised you didn't bother with a Cover spell" said Caz

"I wasn't thinking at the time, just knew I had to get the Pups and myself here"

Caz nodded in understanding, "What will you say?"

"I'll let him know everyone is safe and sound" she said as she handed Harry over to the Caretaker, and started to make her way out to start on the letter, "I may even meet with him"

Caz rolled his eyes, while Fenrir snickered at the familiar gleam in the woman's eyes.

"Try not to cause too much trouble" the Caretaker sighed.

"I promise nothing"

 _ **~.~**_

Albus did indeed want to meet with Petunia, the woman arranged for a meeting at a park in the Privet Dr. neighborhood.

"Good morning Mrs. Dudley"

"Dumbledore" Petunia greeted as the old wizard sat down next to her on the bench. "Lemondrop?" the wizard offered, holding out one of the candies.

"No thank you" Petunia declined politely.

Albus nodded, and popped one into his mouth, missing the gleam in Petunia's eyes.

"You gave everyone quiet the fright my dear" the wizard said, "suddenly leaving like that without a word"

"What I do with my family isn't any of yours or anyone else's concern, wasn't before my sister's death, nor is it now. Especially when you just left my nephew on our doorstep"

Before coming to the park, Petunia thought about who she should be around the man, should she be the jealous magic hating Muggle woman Albus assumed she was? Or should she show some of the true her? The one who loved and will always love her sister, who will love and raise Lily's son like her own. The one who will do everything in her power to keep this man away from Harry. Either her words struck a chord or something on her face must have shown, because Albus's face goes unreadable, and his next words while spoken lightly; his eyes had darken a little.

"Moving, was not a wise decision, the spell—"

"If I remember correctly, your letter said that the spell would work wherever Harry called home" Petunia interrupted, something close to warning in her tone, "I assure you, where he is now, is home"

Albus goes thoughtfully silent, and Petunia waited, fingers taping a quick one-two-three rhythm on her skirt covered thigh, the wizard's next words are almost calculating. "You're…..I expected something….different"

"That is what happens when you assume" Petunia sniffed.

"Indeed"

Albus popped another Lemondrop, and Petunia had to fight back a smirk when the man made a disgusted noise and spit out the candy.

"Are you alright?" Petunia asked politely.

"Yes, yes" Albus reassured as he took out a handkerchief to wipe his mouth, brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"Well then, I think I should go" Petunia stood, she was stopped from leaving by Albus's next words.

"Where have you moved to?"

"Someplace safe, oh yes, I nearly forgot. Please remove Harry from the roster of that school of yours, he will not be attending"

She left before he could say anything else.

* * *

 ** _According to the Internet Musahib means partner or companion in Arabic. And Caz means the watchful one_** ** _in Gaelic. Also, Musahib do not have plurals, I wanted to show how much different they are from humans, even wizards and witches. So that's one of my subtle clue :)._**

 ** _Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first two chapters of the rewrite, thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Twisted Chains**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **February, 23, 1982**

When she read in the _Daily Prophet_ that Sirius Black had been arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, twelve muggles and being in the services of the now former Dark Lord, during breakfast. Petunia finished up her meal, cleaned up the Pups, gave them to Fenrir; the lone Wolf apparently wasn't going anywhere. And made her way to her Caretaker's room, the man was at his desk writing a letter to his Uncle, upon hearing the knock on his opened door; put down his quill and turned looked over his shoulder.

"Finished with breakfast?" Caz said.

"Sirius Black has been arrested."

"Harry's Godfather?" Caz browed furrowed, Petunia nodded as she walked over and placed the newspaper she had brought along with her on the man's desk, "I see" the Caretaker said after reading the article, "what do you want to do?" he then asked looking back at her.

"I am not sure" Petunia admitted uncertainly.

During her school days, when the both of them were young and before life had forced them apart, Lily often spoke of Potter and his friends; either in her letters or when she was home for the holidays. At first it had been with contempt, how they often did childish and sometimes cruel pranks; especially toward her then friend Severus Snape. Who Petunia thought at the time would be a good master for sister, Lily's letters often spoke of admiration for Snape, of his brilliant intelligent and while he had been not the most handsome of boy; there just something about him that drew her sister toward him. And when she came home, Lily was usually gone, disappearing to wherever Snape was. Petunia had only talked to Snape once, and had certainly been impressed.

So it was a surprise when that contempt soften into something else, and Lily picked Potter as her master. Her sister never told her why when Petunia had asked, and even the journal that now had a place on the Vixen's bedside held no clues except that she regretted the end of her friendship with Severus Snape.

However, the journal did tell her that Lily had reservation about Sirius being Harry's Godfather, her sister had noticed that while Sirius obvious was not proud of his behavior during school; he didn't seem to regret his actions either. Especially toward Severus, which made Lily worry about the influence on her son, learning of this made Petunia wonder about Potter. Black and Potter were very much brothers in all but blood, so the man _**must**_ have known or at least suspected the same thing as her sister. So either the man didn't care or was blinded, considering it was his idea to name Black Harry's Godfather.

"Do you think he actually did it?" Caz asked curiously.

"Absolutely not" Petunia snorted, "according to my sister, that man is annoyingly loyal, and hated anything to do with the so called Dark Arts."

That her sister was certain, having done the research when she had come of age.

Caz hummed thoughtfully, "Do you want me to intervene?" he then asked, watching the Vixen carefully.

Petunia's tail twitched, and there was another problem. None of Potter's friends, or even Severus Snape knew that Lily had been a Musahib, and Lily had told her that she made Potter promise not to tell anyone; especially Dumbledore. If Caz intervened, they ran the risk of being found out….unless they were very careful about it.

"He most likely won't get a fair trial, if one at all." Caz mused.

"He'll probably be more trouble then he's worth." Petunia added, her tail curling slightly.

"That he could be" Caz simply said, he tapped his fingers against the paper, face thoughtful. "I think we should have a talk with him."

 _ **~.~**_

Caretakers are very well-known around the Wizarding World, and aside from being the guardians of Musahib, they were also known for their earth magic. A powerful type of magic, and rare among Wizards and Witches. According to history, the Caretakers came into being during what Musahib called Majzara. During Majzara, humans hunted down Musahib because they believed them to be evil spirits, demons or monsters. While Witches and Wizards hunted and kidnapped Musahib for their power or because they believed them to be dangerous.

A group of Shamans protected and gave the Musahib shelter, a tradition that had carried on until this day. Typically, the role of Caretaker is a family tradition, though if they have the potential and a strong sense of earth magic, an outsider could be brought in for training and eventually given the role. However, unless it had anything to do with the Musahib under their guardianship, a Caretaker rarely bothered with the Muggle or Wizarding world, so it was quite a shock when Caz and a two-tailed red full form Fox Musahib interrupted the sentencing of one Sirius Black.

"Apologizes for being late" Caz said to the whispering court, "it's been so long since I've last been here, that I forgot where it was. Took us three tries didn't it Pet."

The Musahib merely sat on its hind legs, and curled her tails around her paws.

"Caretaker Caz," Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Senior said, surprise clear in his voice, "this is a surprise."

"Looks to be that way doesn't it." Caz smiled gleefully, next to him Pet sighed in exasperation, her Caretaker was enjoying this a little too much.

"To what do we owe this sudden visit?" Albus spoke up, "and in the middle of a trail too."

"Oh, the trail is still going?" Caz asked with a knowing smirk, taking note that Albus and Barty were the only judges.

While Albus didn't show anything but a polite smile, Barty shifted nervously in his seat. With gleaming eyes, Caz spoke again, "I wish to talk to Black over there" the Caretaker pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the prisoner who was watching it all with a bewildered expression.

"Talk." Barty repeated slightly dumbfounded.

Caz nodded, "Alone." His tone left no room for argument.

There is a anticipated silence as all waited for the two judge's answer, finally, with polite smile still on. Albus nodded, "I do not see the harm." he said.

Pet's ears twitched.

They give Caz and Black a small private room, with two chairs and a table between them; and after shooing the Aurors out, Caz turned to Pet. Pet's eyes glowed, and Sirius shivered as he felt the sudden wave a strong magic. "Now then," the Caretaker then said once he got a nod from Pet, "please have a seat."

From where he was standing in the corner watching everything, Sirius hesitated for a moment, before sitting down in one of the chairs; Caz sat in the other one. Pet settled down at the Caretaker's feet, her tails curling around his feet. Caz leaned back against the chair and waited.

"I'm going to admit" Sirius said after a long silence, "I have no idea what is going on…..did someone send you?"

"We can leave it at that," said Caz with a small smirk, "I know you didn't kill anyone, or betray the Potters."

Sirius's eyes go wide, "You….do?"

Caz nodded, "And I'll help prove it anyway I can."

"Why?" Sirius asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "why would you help me?" He then glanced down at Pet.

"You're not her Chosen" Caz said when the man looked back up at him, "now then, tell what happened between you and Pettigrew."

Sirius's expression turned thoughtful, weighing his options, which were very little admittedly; he didn't even get a trail. If the Caretaker hadn't arrived, Sirius was sure he would already be in Azkaban right now.

"Before they were….murdered." Sirius's voice cracked, and it took him a moment to gain some composure, "I convinced James and Lily to reassign the Secret Keeper from me to Peter, believing him to be a less obvious choice and use me as decoy. He….betrayed them, betrayed _**James**_. Afterwards, I looked and found him in the Muggle World, and in the open, he accused me of betraying the Potters before creating that explosion and killing those Muggles and himself."

"And then you were arrested" Caz concluded.

Sirius nodded.

"And of course there were witnesses," the Caretaker ran his fingers through Pet's fur when the Musahib lifted and rested her head on his lap, "and they only found a finger, that belonged Pettigrew."

Sirius nodded again, Caz hummed softly, "Very well"

The man startled when the Caretaker suddenly stood, "One last thing, where exactly did this take place?"

 _ **~.~**_

After getting Albus and Barty to postpone the sentencing, and Sirius under house arrest at the old Black House, Caz and Pet made their way to the street where it all took place. Ignoring some of the staring and whispering bystanders, Caz got to work. Whatever evidence there was, was either taken by the Aurors, or lost due to weather and people walking through here. Not a problem for Caz, the Caretaker closed his eyes and when he opened them, his pupils were wide and dark. They flickered, following the phantom figures of the past, vaguely is he aware of Pet making noise.

It wasn't a distressed one, just surprised and curious so he let it be, and continued watching. When he finally came to the phantom of Sirius Black, he held it there and watched. Everything Black told him was true, and when the explosion happened Caz paused it. Studied it, smiled, and let the scene continued. This time more slowly, and when it finally ended, Caz closed his eyes. When he opened them, his pupils were back to normal.

"Looks like we—who's your new friend Pet?"

Pet glared up at him, while the child, couldn't be no more than two or three, giggled as she cuddled up with the Vixen's tails, Caz wasn't surprised that the girl could see passed his Cover spell. Children were a lot more perceptive then adults, easily seeing through spells that generally depended on adults not paying attention or seeing what they wanted to see.

"Puppy!" the child squealed.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong." Caz chuckled, before looking around for the girl's mother or father.

Thankfully, he found the girl's mother, who thanked and apologized to both the Caretaker and Pet, Caz just smiled and reassured the woman that there was no harm done.

"Well, let's go, we have a rat to find"

And then they were gone, and those who had seen them, will only remember seeing a man and his dog taking a nice stroll.

 _ **~.~**_

There was an uproar when Caz returned with a hog-tied, gagged and very much alive Peter Pettigrew, and announced he found the true murder and betrayer of the Potter family, Albus's eyes had gone so dark they were almost black.

"I think a new trail is in order," Caz said to Albus and Barty, "one that I most certainly will attend."

From where he had been dumped in the corner, Pettigrew whimpered when Pet snapped her teeth at him. The two Wizards looked at him, and noticed that there were some visible scratches and the wizard had a very odd look in his eyes.

"Very well." Barty said, caving under Caz's unrelenting gaze.

"Barty" Albus began.

"Obviously, we were wrong about something, Albus" Barty said before addressing Caz, "we will have a new trail."

A week later, Sirius was a free man, and Pettigrew was sentenced to the Kiss.

"I can't thank you enough" Sirius said a few days later.

They were in a Wizarding Pub, having lunch, at the Caretaker's feet laid Pet. Something about the place was oddly off, not bad….just off.

"I assure you, it was no trouble" Caz said, "in fact, I had fun."

Sirius gave an amused huff of laughter, before his expression became serious, "I—" he paused to lick his lips before speaking again, "I've been wondering, why a Caretaker would help me. I'm not a Chosen, and I know for a fact that none of my family member were or are Caretakers, so the only thing I can think of is that you either knew James or Lily"

Caz hummed and rested his chin on his palm, Pet's ears swirled toward Black, "And which one do you think I was known to?"

"Lily."

Caz grinned.

 _ **~.~**_

The death of the man who had betrayed her sister, did not make the hollowness inside her go away, she knew it wouldn't; but had hoped none the less. Still, she slowly began to move on, giving all her focus to the Pups, while Caz and Fenrir helped and made sure she remembered to care for herself.

"Black is asking when he can see Harry." Caz said one afternoon.

From where she was glaring out the window at Fenrir for taking the Pups outside to play in the mud that late morning rain had created, Petunia looked at her Caretaker. In the man's hand was a letter. It's been a month since they've helped Black prove his innocence, since the man figured out that Lily had been a Musahib and that his Godson was one as well. A month since Caz rejected the man demand to see the Pup, stating that the time wasn't right. While in all honesty, Caz only rejected the demand because he knew Petunia was not comfortable with the man, and Black being near the Pups could potentially be dangerous.

"He is Harry's Godfather." Caz said when Petunia turned back to the window.

"Lily did not trust him." Petunia said.

"But she still agreed to it"

"Considering the circumstance, it was probably more of desperation, then anything genuine"

"Maybe, it still doesn't change the facts, besides he has no one now. Two of his best friends are dead, one is who knows where, and he has no family to speak of. Would you really subject him to such loneliness?"

Petunia said nothing, but her ears did droop and her tail twitched with uneasiness. Caz waited.

"…..I suppose, we can have tea, lunch, or something." the Vixen relented, "and from there, we shall see."

Caz smiled, "I'll set up at time and day."

 _ **~.~**_

Caz arranged for Sirius to meet them at his Uncle Cody's house for lunch, Cody was a large muscular mountain of a man, with dark brown hair and grey eyes like his nephew. He lived in London, in a charming flat, with his bonded wolf Musahib Aife. Uncle Cody was the Caretaker the family went to for their Charges to be trained in Martial Arts, which Harry and Dudley will start when they turned five.

"They are adorable, aren't they Aife."

From where she was sitting on the sofa next to Petunia, watching her bonded wrestle with the Pups on the floor, Aife giggled.

"Thank you for allowing us to have lunch here." Petunia said to Aife.

"It's no trouble at all Pet," Aife reassured, "we're always happy to have you over, regardless of the matter, especially since it lets Cody see his nephew."

Petunia looked in the direction of the kitchen, where her Caretaker was making lunch, a sudden yelp turned her attention back to Cody. The Caretaker was easily holding Dudley in one hand, while looking at his other arm that was bleeding.

"Dudley!" she scolded, standing up to get her son who was trying to wiggle out of Cody's hand.

"I got it Pet," Cody reassured, as he placed his hand firmly around the back of the Pup's neck when Dudley tried to get at him again, "no." he said, voice firm.

Dudley growled at him, and started wiggling again, Cody added a bit of pressure, "No" he said again, "you don't bite….well it depends on the situation."

"Cody." Aife said, tone exasperated but amused, while Petunia just shook her head.

"Oh, right, no biting anyone."

Dudley eventual stopped wiggling, and when he was let go, he toddled over to his mother whining softly.

"You can't be so rough my love." Petunia ran her fingers through her son's hair.

Dudley huffed, before he went over to his cousin, Harry, who had decided he was more interested in one of the toys that they had brought with them to keep the Pups entertained, blinked when his toy was snatched from him.

"Mine!"

"Dudley!" Petunia scolded when Harry started to cry.

"Oh dear." Aife said.

This time Petunia stood up and went over to her son and nephew, "We don't snatch things," she said as she took the toy out of the Pup's hand, "and we share."

Dudley growled and bared his teeth, Petunia's ears twitched, "I think someone need a nap."

"No!" Dudley protested, whining when he was picked up.

Petunia, with her struggling Pup in arms, headed to the guest room to put Dudley down for a nap.

"Figured as much," Caz said when he came into the living room and asked where the two were, and Cody told him, "Pup had woken up early this morning."

"You shouldn't put that in your mouth Harry." Cody said.

The toy, a non-magical action figure, was covered in bite marks which told Cody that it wasn't the first time the item had been put in one of the Pups' mouth. Harry giggled around the toy, white fluffy tail wagging happily. Cody let it be, especially since Caz looked more amused then worried or bothered.

 _ **~.~**_

Sirius Black arrived at the destined house at two o'clock on the dot, dressed in Muggle clothing. After nervously fidgeting with his clothes and long black hair that he had put in a low ponytail, Sirius knocked on the door. It opened and Sirius looked up in surprised at the large man filling the doorframe, he had expected Caz.

"You must be Black." the mountain of the man said with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Erm…" Sirius said, unable to say anything else.

"Come on in, everyone is waiting for you, I'm Caretaker Cody, by the way; Caz's Uncle."

Silently, Sirius followed Cody into the house and to the living room, and once again he is shocked to silence. Sitting next to Caz, was Petunia, Lily's older sister; Lily's older sister who was a Musahib. Even though he had suspected it, seeing it for himself was still surprising.

"Good afternoon Black," Caz greeted, "you remember Pet."

"Afternoon." Petunia greeted politely, tail curling around her feet, ears twitching; her vertically narrowed blue eyes made the Wizard very nervous.

"Pet." Caz admonished gently.

Petunia said nothing, though her eyes did soften a bit, then, with only the sound of little running feet and squealing laughter as the only warning, two Musahib children came running into the room; being chased by an older Musahib. Sirius's eyes followed the Musahib child with the white tail and ears, who had yet to notice him, run to Caz. The Caretaker picked up the child and placed him on his lap, facing Sirius.

"You of course, know Harry, Harry that's Sirius, your Godfather." Harry followed Caz's pointed finger to Sirius, the Pup blinked at him.

Sirius was moving before he could think, stopping some inches away when he realized what he was doing, he glanced a bit nervously over at Petunia who was watching him.

"It's alright," Caz reassured, "come closer."

Sirius does, and quickly he had Harry in his arms, "….Hello Harry." the wizard said after a long moment, dark blue eyes taking in everything of his Godson.

His heart clenched painfully at how much the child looked like James, however the Child's green eyes were all Lily.

"He looks so much like his parents." Sirius said softly.

Harry hit him with his tail.

 _ **~.~**_

Considering his family, Sirius can honestly say that this wasn't the worst lunch he's ever attended, it was a little better since he was allowed to sit next to Harry; who had taken to his Godfather like most children did. Someone to play with.

He'll take what he could get.

"I just can't believe, James and Lily never told me." Sirius sighed, watching as Harry put most of the food everywhere but in his mouth.

"….Lily" Petunia started softly after her Caretaker gave her a warning look, "had reservations about anyone knowing about her and Harry's true heritage. And I intent to keep it that way."

Sirius tilted his head, there was something off about her words, "You mean me." he guessed, smiling when a tiny food covered fist handed him a piece of chopped meat, he took and ate it.

"Not just you, but yes," Petunia nodded, catching the plastic fork before it fell, and giving it back to her son, "mostly because of your actions during your school years, and what she observed later during your time together in adulthood."

Sirius brows furrowed as he tried to think of anything that could have made Lily not trust him enough, the only thing he could think off was anything that dealt with Snape. But she had cut off all contact with the wizard after the Incident….at least he thought she did, considering everything; she could have patched things up and had been talking to the man without anyone the wiser.

"They made me Harry's Godfather." Sirius then said, grasping for…something.

"Musahib, do not have Godparents" Caz spoke up, "they have Caretakers. You being Harry's Godfather was definitely Potter's idea."

Knowing Lily, James would definitely know this, so why? Was he trying to give the illusion that his family was normal?

"We don't know the reason why Potter did this" Caz then said, "but we will honor it."

For a moment, Sirius said nothing, Musahib laws were different from Wizards; including that Caretakers had all legal rights to Musahib children if the parents for any reason were unable to care for them. The fact that Sirius was Harry's Godfather, was void, the fact that the two were willing to not only overlook; but honor it. Was surprising and a little humbling.

"Y-You will?" the man said, looking at Petunia.

"I don't trust you" the Vixen said bluntly, "and it seems my sister trusted you to a certain extent, however, I will not deny my nephew any kind of connection to his father. With certain restrictions."

"For now" Caz added, "supervised visits, and the like. More importantly, you can't tell anyone about this."

There was something to that last rule, more than just the usual secrecy of Musahib and their world, but he didn't care much for it. He only cared that he got to see Harry, that he stayed in his Godson's life, and if meant following a few rules. Then he'd do it.

" _Though I've never been one for following them"_ the man thought making a slight face.

No doubt guessing what he was thinking, Petunia raised a brow.

 **July, 31, 1985**

"Boys!"

"…Uh-oh"

"Get out of that tree, right now!"

Arms folded over her chest, tail twitching in annoyance, and foot taping impatiently. Petunia watched, with a disapproving gaze, as one by one, Dudley, Harry, Fenrir, and Sirius climbed down from the tree and stood before her; looking various degrees of chastised, amused and unashamed. The Vixen's expression eventually melted into exasperation, and with a sigh, pointed to the house.

"Go clean up, and get dressed." she said to the Pups.

Dudley and Harry hurried off to do just that, not wanting to upset their mother more.

"And you two" she growled at the two older males, "you two should know better!"

"Aww, Pet" Sirius grinned, "no need to be so angry, I mean, they're going to dirty later on anyway."

"That's beside the point, the party starts in less than an hour!"

"Plenty of time for a bit of fun." Fenrir smirked.

"Guests have already started to arrive!" Petunia snapped, tail thumping heavily on the ground.

Both males gave the tail a weary look, knowing whenever she did that it meant she was nearing the end of her patience. After glancing at each other, Fenrir spoke, "Sorry" he said with a sheepish smile that Petunia did not buy one bit.

"Just get inside" the Vixen grumbled.

"Yes Ma'am" Sirius said with a cheeky grin, he and Fenrir hurrying inside the house when Petunia growled.

After a moment, Petunia prayed to her sister for patience, and followed.

 _ **~.~**_

The guests consisted of mostly Caz, his family and their Charges, adult and children alike; and finally Fenrir and Sirius.

"Uncle Cody!"

"Cousin Cody!"

"Caretaker Cody!"

Cody crouched down and was immediately tackled over by Dudley, Harry, and the other children.

"Hello Aife" Sirius greeted as he went around the pile of children and one Caretaker.

"Hello Sirius," Aife smiled, "where can I put this?" she then asked holding up the wrapped gift.

"I'll take it" Sirius took the gift and the two left Cody playing with the children in the hall.

Aife and Sirius went into the living room where it was decorated with balloons and a magical banner hanging in the air that said "Happy Birthday Harry!". The furniture had been moved to make room for the table and chairs, on one table was a lovely decorated cake with a number five candle in the middle, and in a corner were many presents.

"This is lovely" Aife complimented.

"Thank you" Petunia said as she came into the room, floating platters of food behind her, "where is Caretaker Cody?"

There is a loud squeal from the front door hall, "Never mind" Petunia chuckled.

"Shall we rescue your Uncle?" asked Caz's Aunts, Aleen, to Caz.

"I suppose so"

After Caz and his Aunt rescued Cody, the three adults herded the children into the living room where everyone settled down for lunch. Which was a mixture of eating and refereeing the children.

"Ow! Mama, Dudley hit me!"

"He kept pulling Harry's tail!"

"Was not!"

"Daddy, Mary stole my chicken!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Don't pull my tail!"

"Stop pulling Harry's tail!"

"Ow! Caretaker Maria, Dudley bite me"

"Dudley, what did we say about biting?"

"You don't know where that person's been?"

"No! We don't bite period"

"Cameron, stop pulling Harry's tail!"

"Hey, don't throw your beans at me!"

"Then don't throw them at me!"

After lunch, the adults sent the food covered children, because honestly they were exhausted and could care less at the moment, outside to play with Fenrir while they cleaned up.

"I'll forever be amazed at how much of a mess children can make" said Uncle Aiden.

"And to think, we still have the cake to do" Caz sighed as Petunia's waved her hand over to messy table, the mess was gone and the table was clean. After the floor was cleaned, the adults sat down and talked. Mostly about their Charges/children, and what was happening in the Wizarding World (rumors of the Dark Lord's return had started up).

"Have you considered looking for a Master, now that you are no longer married Pet?" asked Auntie Aileen.

Petunia's back straightened up, her tail curled around her feet and her ears went back just slightly. "Not at this time," she said, "I want to focus on raising my Pups."

"And I've agreed with her on this decision" Caz spoke up, warning in his eyes and stopping his Aunt from asking anymore questions.

About an hour later, they bring the children, and an oddly shirtless Fenrir back inside for cake, ice-cream, and presents.

"What happened to your shirt?" Sirius asked, ignoring the women and men, both human and Musahib alike leering at the Werewolf's well-defined chest.

"Not sure" Fenrir shrugged, "the Pups had taken it, and it disappeared at some point."

Not that the Wolf cared, he had only put on a shirt because Petunia had brought it and threated to castrate him if he didn't wear the shirt to the party. And judging from the Vixen's look, a mixture of leering and displeased, he was going to have another one put on him soon. Inwardly grimacing, the Wolf tried plan A, and flexed his muscles. He got happy sighs from the other females, and the slight scent of arousal (and not just from the females) made his nose twitched. Petunia's cheeks turn a light pink, but her look turned knowing.

Time for plan B.

"Who wants cake?" the Wolf asked the children, and instantly got cheers.

"You're not off the hook." Petunia whispered to the Wolf as they all headed for the living room.

Fenrir just gave wolfish grin and flexed his muscles again, Petunia's cheek go pink again and she smacked him on the arm.

"Uncle Sirius, Mama Petunia hit Uncle Fenrir." Harry tattled.

"Petunia, no hitting." Sirius grinned.

Petunia just smacked him too.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Harry becomes of age! And begins his search for his Master/Mistress!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I know everyone is wondering about the pairing. In the old version, I had everyone take a vote in the review section, and before I decided on the rewrite the Lucius/Harry/ Severus pairing was winning. In THIS one, I've decided to RESET EVERYTHING. So ALL PAIRINGS ARE BACK TO ZERO.**

 **In this chapter, you meet nearly all of the candidates, and not just for Harry *wink, wink, nudge nudge* So cast your votes, either in a PM or in the review. Also, I do want it noted that I do have a default pairing for the story, just in case.**

* * *

 **Twisted Chains**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **August 2, 1993**

"Remember boys, concentrate on your breathing and let it happen."

Both Harry and Dudley nodded, ears and tail twitching with anticipation and eagerness, today they will hopefully be able to change into their full form, and more importantly for Harry; know how many tails he had. As side from the occasionally itch near his tailbone Harry had yet to see no more than one tail in his shadow. And while he knew he was still growing, not mention his mother, Caretaker and everyone else telling him everything will be fine; it didn't stop the feeling of envy every time he saw his cousin's two shadowed tails. Not that having one tail would be a bad thing, it's just he could _**feel**_ it.

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself, being anything else will just make the change harder for him, from where he and Petunia were sitting on the porch, Caz nodded, "Alright, give it a shot."

From the outside point of view, it wasn't anything amazing, just Harry and Dudley standing beside each other with looks of deep concentration, with only the surrounding woods for noise, it was incredibly boring. Boring, but necessary. When something finally happened, Petunia couldn't help the feeling of pride as she watched her Dudley do his first change. The fox was that mix between adulthood and adolescent, red fur and two-tailed.

"Well done Dudley" Caz praised before looking over at Harry, the youngest Musahib was looking down at his older cousin with look of envy and some jealousy, "Harry, focus" he then said, getting the Pup back on track, "Dudley, change back. Then try changing again."

Harry nodded, and went back to concentrating while his cousin went about trying to change back. Only to be stopped by his Caretaker five minutes later, tail thumping on the ground in frustration.

"You will get it," Petunia said running her fingers through the unruly black hair, "not everyone is able to change on the first try."

"Dudley did, as did you and my mother." Harry said crestfallen, glancing over at his now human cousin talking to Caz.

At the mention of her sister, Petunia's eyes soften, "That we did, but you are neither her, or us. Comparing yourself to us, is not fair to you, understand?"

Still looking disappointed, Harry nodded, and went into the house. After a moment, Dudley followed, he found the other in his room. Sitting on his bed, white fluffy tail curled around him and ears drooping as he read a book. Dudley didn't have to read the title to know it was the book on changing their forms that was giving to them by Caz earlier in the year. Without a word, Dudley climbed into the bed and settled against his cousin, his chest to Harry's back; being a head taller he was able to comfortably lay his chin on top of the boy's head. His arms and red fluffy tail wrapping around his cousin.

"It's okay." the older Pup said after a long moment.

Harry gave a suspiciously wet sniff, but nodded nonetheless.

 **October 14, 1993**

It's October now, and Harry had yet been able to change to his full form, something that was frustrating to no end. Taking note of his sibling's mood, Dudley had taken to not changing, especially after he grew four more tails sometime in late September; upon realizing this, Harry had told the other Musahib that despite his feelings, Dudley shouldn't hold back. To which Dudley responded with an unimpressed look before dragging his sibling off to practice their magic and physical defense techniques that Caretaker Cody had been teaching them.

At the moment, he was alone in the living room, Caz had dragged Fenrir off into the wood to gather herbs for his potions. His Aunt was in her room, doing her daily grooming while Dudley was outside. His ears twitching, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated like so many times before. This time though he didn't have any expectations, and perhaps that why he was surprised when suddenly he felt the stirring of his magic, the twisting of bones and body until he was on four legs that felt more natural then when he was on two. The young Pup let out an excited yelp as he turned into a circle to see everything, including his tail. He managed to count three before a sudden gasp had him turning his attention to the room entrance. It was his Aunt, probably coming to see what was that noise was about.

"Oh my Harry." Petunia breathed.

Despite his wagging tails, Harry titled his head curiously at the Vixen's expression, after moment he whined in distressed when she said nothing else. Was something wrong with his form? Perhaps realizing that her silence was worrying the Pup. Petunia conjured up a full length mirror, and placed in front of her son. Upon seeing his reflection, Harry's ears perked up in surprise. While his white fur and everything was normal, it was his tails that was the surprised.

There were nine of them.

"Told ya it'd be okay." Dudley said later at diner when Petunia and Harry told him, Fenrir and Caz what happened.

 **December 25, 1993**

"Happy Christmas!"

"…..Do you know what time it is?" Petunia growled.

Sirius just grinned and all but barged into the house, presents in his hand, "Are the Pups up yet?" he asked as he made his way to the living room.

"Unfortunately yes, apparently like you, they also don't know how to tell time." Petunia grumbled as she followed the man.

"Uncle Sirius!"

"Ack! Careful, you don't want to break your presents do you?"

Giggling the two Pups herded the man down on the floor in front of Christmas tree where bright presents were flowing out from beneath, on the couch Fenrir lodged, snoring loudly. Petunia threw a throw-pillow at him. The Alpha didn't even twitch, ears twitching and tail swirling in annoyance, the Musahib snapped her fingers; the Alpha yelped at the sudden shock and fell of the sofa.

"Good morning." Petunia smiled sweetly at the glaring Wolf.

"I'm shaving your tail." Fenrir growled.

"Just try it." Petunia dared, said tail swaying as though tempting the Werewolf.

"Alright that's enough," Caz said as he came in, he yawned before turning his attention to Petunia, "help with making the hot chocolate."

Petunia nodded and followed the man into the kitchen, when they came back, Caz carrying a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate, the Pups were on the floor with Sirius opening their first gift while Fenrir was still on the floor, but more awake this time.

"Here you go Pet, this one is from Fenrir apparently." Sirius said once everyone had their mugs, handing Petunia an elegant carved wooden box that was wrapped in a sliver ribbon that ended in a bow on top.

Petunia looked at the Alpha who was currently tying a red robin on Dudley's tail, the Pup smacking the Wolf in the face when it was tied to tight, giggling the Vixen went back to her gift. She unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box.

"Oh my." she gasped in surprise.

Inside the bottom of the case was lined with soft silk, the top had a mirror that was framed by sliver carved Sakura trees.

"This is very lovely Fenrir." Petunia said, smiling at the Werewolf, who merely shrugged but looked very pleased with himself.

"Did you steal it?" Caz asked.

"Caretaker!"

Ignoring the adults, Harry and Dudley continued through their gifts, it's when he unwrapped a gift from his Aunt that he stopped. It was journal.

"It belonged to your mother."

Harry looked at his Aunt, then back at the journal, he knew that his Aunt was not his real mother; and he still called her Mama regardless of that fact. She, Sirius, and her Caretaker had sat him down when he had turned eleven and told him about his real parents, how they had died; and more importantly how much they had loved him. There were also pictures of her around the house, along with his father thanks to Sirius. So he knew that he took after his father in the face and hair but had his mother's eyes, although as he got older, Caz said he looked more like his mother. And neither Petunia or his Godfather were short on stories about his parents. In short, Harry knew about his parents, but this journal…..inside was his mother's thoughts, _**her**_ voice.

"I figured you were old enough to have it." Petunia said as she moved so that she was sitting next to Harry.

Harry hugged her, their tails entwining with each other, "Thank you."

Petunia hugged him back.

 **July 31, 1994**

Unlike his earlier birthdays, his 14th birthday was a small one, with just Dudley, his Mama, godfather, Caretaker and Fenrir. And after presents and cake his mother took him out into the woods like she did for Dudley's birthday. When they came upon the lake that they often swam in, they both sat down along the shoreline, toes tickling the water's age.

"Next year, you'll be fifteen. An adult" Petunia said after a long moment of silence between them, "and possible have a Master or Mistress…who neither Dudley or Fenrir will like regardless of who it is."

Harry chuckled, both his brother and Fenrir were very protective of him. And while Musahib and Werewolves were naturally protective of what they considered theirs, Harry had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that unlike his brother, who was taller and more muscular then his cousin due in parts to Caretaker Cody's training and genes in general. And Fenrir who was just a giant of a Werewolf that Harry was sure no one could match in height let alone in muscles and strength. Harry himself was lean, built more for speed then strength, something that he apparently got from his father according to Sirius. He was also a head shorter then Dudley. Him being more or less smaller, stirred his brother and Fenrir's instincts to protect him, even though they knew through experience that Harry could easily take care of himself.

"Or you" Harry then added, half teasing, and half hinting at the fact that his Aunt didn't approve of his father.

"It was more of not understanding, then disapproval" Petunia said with a small smile, clearly knowing what he was hinting at, "the same could be said about your mother with my choice."

By now, Dudley and Harry knew about their mother's choice in marrying a person not her Master or Caretaker, knew that he was Dudley's father; but that was all. Petunia never gave them a name, though both Pups were sure their Caretaker knew.

"Enough about me" Petunia then said, "back to you, traditional, a Musahib Pup will spend the year before their coming of age finding and observing a potential Master or Mistress. If that person is the one, then the Musahib will approach them when they turn fifteen."

Although he already knew this, Harry remained silent and waited.

"This year, Hogwarts is hosting the newly reinstated Tri-wizard Tournament. A terrible idea if I ever heard one, but it is a good way for you and Dudley to meet a potential Master or Mistress."

Harry's tail wagged, ears twitching in excitement, and eyes sparkling. It's not as though they haven't been anywhere, mostly in other countries. And the times they have gone into the Wizarding World here, it was under a Cover spell and with either their mother or Caretaker; who both were under a Cover spell. But this was different, for one thing, they would be around others for a longer period of time; meaning they could actually _**speak**_ to someone for more than just a few seconds. But the best part was that he and his brother had would be one step closer to finding their Master or Mistress.

While she laughed softly at her Pup's excitement, she was also worried. She couldn't help it, she was their mother after all, but she knew that it had to be done.

 **November 25, 1994**

The months before they were arrive at Hogwarts, Harry had read about the Tri-wizard Tournament, and understood why his Aunt disapproved of it. Who in their right mind would let their children participate in an event where they could _**die**_? An even better question, what kind of parent would even let their children attend a such a school? Either way, it did not put the Wizards and Witches of Britain in Harry's good graces. Still it was a start.

As he and his family, who all but Sirius wore Cover spells, made their to the field where the first task was being held, Harry noticed a tree in the distance. No doubt the Whomping Willow that his Godfather told him and his cousin about. He wondered if he had time to sneak away and have a look.

"Don't even think about it Pup." Fenrir said quietly behind him.

Harry pouted.

They finally arrive and they take their seats in the back row, in the section for visitors. The arena is filled with conversations all around as everyone waited for the First Task to start. As he patiently waited, Harry thought about the three champions. There was Hogwarts's Champion, Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff; which apparently was a surprise to everyone. He was three years older than Harry, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and their seeker. He was also a Prefect, and after seeing his picture in the Daily, Harry knew him to be very handsome. Fleur Delacour was Beauxbatons's Champion, a breathtaking beauty; tall and willowy. And finally, Viktor Krum; Drumstrang's Champion. And the only way Harry could describe him, is rugged.

Finally, the First Task began. Which, by the were Dragons.

" _I am so glad I didn't attend here."_

 _ **~.~**_

After the First Task, to which Krum got first place, the visitors were invited to have dinner in Hogwarts's Great Hall if they wished. Of course they went. The teacher table had been extended for the guests, and keeping as far away from Dumbledore as possible, Harry's family enjoyed a rather delicious meal. After dessert, Dudley and Harry went to mingle with the rest of the students, visitors, and Professors who were doing so. Harry chuckled when his cousin made a beeline for Delacour who was the center of a very large crowd, mostly made of males. His brother was not enchanted with the young woman, unlike the other males, but more curious about her bloodline; mostly because he had made a bet with Fenrir about whether or not the young woman had creature blood. Looking forward to that, Harry made his way over to Diggory, who had finally gotten away from his adoring fans and parents.

"Hello." Harry said upon approaching.

"Hello." Diggory said, obviously taking note of the lack of any kind of school uniform.

Harry smiled, eyes showing a bit of concern as he asked, "Are you alright? That burn had certainly looked nasty, something wrong?"

As Harry had talked, the older boy's expression turned to one of surprised realization, noticing that Harry was waiting for an answer; he gave a small smile of his own. "No, well, it kind of is. But not because of what you said," Diggory said, "it's just, you're the first person, beside Madame Pomfrey and my mother, to ask if I was okay. Not even my father asked me."

"Well, I'm sure it's merely because of all the excitement" Harry reassured, "and pride, you did really good out there. Not mention very brave, I'm sure I would have ran away with my tail between my legs had I been in in there facing that dragon."

"You never know" Cedric chuckled, "you may have more courage than you think, I should know, being a Hufflepuff and all. I'm sorry, I didn't even get you name."

"My name is Harry, and what does being in Hufflepuff have anything to do with it?"

Cedric's eyes automatically went up to Harry's forehead, and the Musahib fought back a smile. He had already decided that if anyone asked, he would give them his first name. For one, being the Boy-Who-Lived aside, Harry was very common name. And another was that he wanted to see who at the very least would get suspicious of him, it showed potential. Not finding the fable scar, Cedric turned his attention back to the boy's question.

"You're not from here, are you? Everyone knows about the four Houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Name after the Founding Fathers of this school."

"Like you said," Harry shrugged, "I'm not from here."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Japan."

Technically, not a lie.

"Tell me more about the Houses." Harry then urged, settling to stand next to the boy, a bit closer than appropriate but aside from a strange look, Diggory didn't say anything else as he talked about the Houses.

Despite asking, Harry knew about the Houses, he knew a lot about the school his parents went to, and to be honest; he found it lacking, and a lot of errors. Number one being the Houses, but that was for another time. The two talked for a good fifteen minutes, and while it wasn't even close to enough time to get to know someone, it did give Harry a good feeling as he excused himself to make his way over to Krum who was still surrounded by his adoring fans. Half way there he discreetly casted a language spell, before slipping through.

" _Vecher."_ Harry said, gaining the Champion's attention.

" _Vecher."_ Krum said back in surprise, and thus activating the spell.

" _Pozdravleniya za pobedata dne."_ Harry continued on, much to the confusion of those around them.

" _Blagodarya vi, che me iznenada. Az ne mislya, che nyakoĭ tuk govori rodniya si ezik."_

" _Az ne sŭm ot tuk, moeto ime e Khari, e khubavo da me vi."_

" _Udovolstvieto e moe, priyatelyu."_ Krum smiled

Krum did not look for his scar, but that could be that his story hadn't reached him or he didn't care. Either way, he was nice enough and seemed very much happy that someone other than his classmates, was talking to him in his mother tongue. Which seemed to be greatly frustrating his fans, Harry was not ashamed to admit that he took a bit of pleasure in it.

" _Mozhe bi tryabva da se govori na angliĭski, dori i samo da se spasi ot vashata fenkluba."_

Krum blinked before he burst out laughing, startling everyone nearby, and gaining his Headmaster's attention, as well as Dumbledore's…oops.

" _Vie ste mnogo interesno, az se nadyavam da vidya poveche ot vas po vreme na turnira."_ Krum grinned.

" _Mozhe bi shte, mozhe bi ne, da me izvinite."_

With one last smile, Harry slipped away just as Krum's Headmaster came over. He spots his cousin still talking to Delacour, he leaves them be and looked around, hoping someone would catch his eye.

"You are not a student."

Apparently some one noticed him, a very beautiful someone, the woman rivaling Delacour in beauty, long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. It was easy enough for Harry to recognize Lady Malfoy, who was looking at him with something like calculation. However, there was a softness along the edges, it remained it of his Aunt. And her scent, unlike most of the females here, it wasn't over baring. It was soft smell of flowers, Harry liked it.

"Lady Malfoy, good evening" Harry smiled politely, "and no, I'm not a student. I'm here with my family to watch the Tournament."

"Yes, I do remember seeing you with them in the field, with my cousin."

Harry gave her a deliberate innocent look, to which he was sure she did not buy one bit.

It's then that Sirius suddenly slide up beside him, "Hello cousin." he ginned with all teeth.

"Sirius."

Harry all but ran away.

Only to run into the woman's husband, Lucius Malfoy, and if she smelled nice; this handsome man smelled _**amazing**_.

Well, this night was just getting better and better.

 _ **~.~**_

He noticed the child mostly because he came with Black, and while not family, the boy was obviously close to the man. Severus left it at that, not wanting to do with anything involving Black. However, during dinner, he found that his eyes were always drawn to the child, following him as he slipped through the coward and talking to Diggory and then Krum, who laughed at whatever the boy was saying. Surprising most people, mostly because Krum walked around with either a blank or confused expression, the later Severus summarized that it was because it was something that went over his knowledge of the English language. And it also gained attention, Severus watched as Narcissa approached the boy, the two talked before Sirius interrupted them and the boy was able to get away only for Lucius to block his path.

Severus's lips twitched at the display of the typical Malfoy tag-team.

Lucius and the boy talked, the older Malfoy was amused by the child, while the boy was surprisingly relaxed around the older man. It was a surprise, usually children were nervous around Lucius, instinctively sensing that the man was one not to trifle with. But the boy showed no indication of that. Finally, the boy excused himself and started making his way through the crowd once more. Severus's eyes followed, and perhaps sensing that he was being watched the boy looked in his direction. The boy froze, eyes going wide with emotions that Severus didn't understand the why to. Blinking rapidly, the boy looked away and hurried over to who the Potion Master presumed was his mother.

" _Odd."_

 _ **~.~**_

After saying goodbye to Delacour, Dudley looked for his cousin and found him heading to their mother, he looked around the room for someone of interest, he paused at a large group of red-heads he knew to be the Weasley family. He noticed the youngest boy glaring at him, but considering that most of the boys had been doing so during his conversation with Delacour, Dudley paid it little mind. Looking away, he found a girl sitting in the corner, she had long bushy brown hair and light brown eyes; and she looked bored.

He went over.

"Not your cup of tea?"

Intelligent eyes looked him over, before shaking her head, "Not really" she said, "I mean, I'm all for school comradery and all, but not if it interrupts lessons."

"I suppose that could be problem," Dudley titled his head, "however a little break now and then never hurt anyone."

"Yes, a _**little**_ " the girl huffed, "not…this. And don't get me started on the boys going crazy over Delacour, which I saw _**you**_ doing just moments ago."

Dudley's lips twitched upward, "We were just talking, mostly about our younger siblings, that's my brother over there." The girl followed his gaze to Harry in the corner talking to Caz and Petunia, he watched as Caz turned his attention to the Weasley family, it was so casual that on one would think twice about it; however the girl's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Dudley, by the way." He introduced, holding out his hand.

"Hermione." the girl said taking and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, I take it you don't like Delacour."

"She's stuck up."

"Well, she certainly has a high opinion of herself, that's sure." Dudley agreed as he sat down next to her, "but there's more to her, if only you tried talking to her for more than a few seconds….and don't take much offense to her bluntness."

"I doubt it." Hermione snorted.

"You never know" Dudley shrugged, over at the group of red-heads the youngest boy was still glaring at him, 'besides, I'm sure she's not the first person who you met with a bad first impression."

Hermione looked thoughtful, and Dudley let it sink in before steering the conversation in another direction, he found that she was very smart if a bit of a know-it-all. And while she obviously followed the rules, Dudley easily caught on that she'd break them if needed.

He liked that.

They talk for what felt like thirty minutes, before Dudley bid her goodbye and started to make his way over to Fenrir who had taken to hiding in the shadows of a corner, watching the room. As he made his way over he spots Harry talking to some of the Weasley, it looked like mostly the children….well almost all of them. Dudley glanced over the where the Minister of Magic was talking with Dumbledore, standing next to him was a red head with familiar Weasley features.

The Pup suddenly jumped when something wet suddenly spilled all over his clothes.

"I am so sorry!"

Dudley looked at the boy who had spilled most of his goblet on his person, his face was flushed with embarrassment and his hands were flailing as though he wanted to wipe off the contents but didn't because he didn't want to make it worse. He had brown hair and light blue eyes, he has a bit of baby fat on him, but Dudley thought that just made him look cuter. Besides, he could see that cuteness turning into a handsome man.

"It's alright" Dudley smiled with a reassurance, which seem to make the other boy flush red all the way up to his ears, "nothing a little magic couldn't fix, I'm Dudley"

"...Neville"

 _ **~.~**_

"I have an idea" Harry said to his brother during the Second Task.

Dudley looked away from the lake to Harry who had a very mischievous glint in his eyes, "Will I like this idea?" he asked, his own eyes sparkling with the same mischief.

"Certainly" Harry hummed.

"What do you have in mind?" Dudley asked, both well aware that their mother and Fenrir could hear them.

"It's a bit rough, but if all goes well. Next year, the Main House will have numerous visitors."

Petunia gave him a look.

 _ **~.~**_

"….Whelp, things have finally gotten interesting." Harry said on the night of the Third and final Task.

From where he, the new Tournament champion Cedric, and everyone else was looking up at the sky at the colossal skull; composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. Dudley looked at his brother with a near look of disbelief.

"What in the world have you been watching these past few hours?"

Harry grinned.

* * *

 _ **Review Please! And don't forget to vote!** _


End file.
